Lets Walk Away, You and Me
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Oliver was on the ground, Thea was yelling for her mother and Slade was about to kill Moira. She needed to move and she needed to do it now. Felicity stepped forward and yelled out, "Stop!" *Sequel Up*
1. Chapter 1

**Lets Walk Away, You and Me**

**By The Alternative Source**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: This idea suddenly came to me after watching the last episode. Also I fixed a couple eye errors. Lol.

**/**

**/**

**/**

Gripping the toy in her hand she skidded to a stop before the clearing. He was there. Not ten feet in front of her he stood as if he had never disappeared. He had Moira standing in front of him. Oliver was on the ground pleading and begging with Slade. Thea was on her knees yelling out for her mother. She was startled to realise that Slade was making Oliver choose, again.

When Slade turned away from Moira she knew that it was coming. Slade was going to kill her. She needed to move. Stepping forward she yelled out, "Stop!"

Slade seemed to freeze up as he watched her step into the clearing. She gripped the stuffed rabbit in her hand and made sure it was visible to Slade. As soon as he saw he zeroed in on it.

"Felicity? Run! What are you doing here?" Oliver shouted in a desperate voice.

Felicity didn't look at him. Her eyes were on Slade. She took a couple more steps forward so Slade would have no doubt that she was there.

"Hi," she said, barely above a whisper.

Slade's lips parted as he tried to make sense of her. For a moment he seemed to become lost in the past, "Meghan?"

"Hi papa," she answered as she brought the rabbit up, holding it against her chest. He remembered the rabbit, she could see it in him. Slade Wilson transformed in front of her as his eye lit up.

"Meghan…what…what are you doing here? I didn't know…I mean. You're alive," he seemed to stumble over his words.

When he had left it had been bad. He was away for months before her mother lost it and literally burned the house down. He was never told that she had survived and disappeared into the wood work. Her middle name was the only thing she had kept from that life.

"I know. It's ok. I'm here. I…I didn't die in the fire. When they told mom that you were gone she lost it. I got lost in the system and when no one came I made sure I stayed lost."

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he became worried as he stepped closer to her. He knew that she worked with the Arrow but hadn't realised it was her. She could see from around Slade that Oliver, Thea and Moira were beyond confused. Frozen in fear at what was happening. This whole situation felt like it was taking ages when in fact it was a matter of seconds, "How didn't I know? I'm sorry Meg. Please…please forgive me."

He came to stand in front of her; they were by the clearings edge now. She lifted a hand up and touched his cheek hesitantly. He flinched slightly at the touch before relaxing; as if no one had touched him in years, "I'm alright. And I told you don't worry. I didn't recognise you in the beginning either. All that matters is that you're here with me."

Slade swallowed and said, "Alright. God, Meg. I've missed you so."

She felt her eyes water. No matter how much damage this man had done he was still her papa. The man who had raised her and loved her, "I've missed you too."

Keeping a hold of the bunny she steeled herself before stepping forward and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her in return. It was all going so well until Oliver called out to her, "Felicity? What are you doing? I don't understand. You need to get out of here."

It was the wrong thing to say. Slade let go of her and seemed to fill with anger once more. He pulled out a blade from his long coat and seemed to stalk towards Moira, "You do not speak to her like that. I should finish this for you Oliver. Show you the pain…"

"Papa! I told you to stop!" Felicity shouted from the clearing edge.

His pace slowed until he stood a yard from Moira. He could make the kill from there.

"Papa I need you to come with me," she took a step back. Her movement caught everyones attention. Thea who was still on her knees looked in between them both in confusion; Moira shook where she stood; Oliver…well Oliver twisted and turned as much as his broken body allowed him too.

"Felicity don't," Oliver said as he blinked slowly. He most likely had a concussion from the accident. But he needed to stop talking as it was putting Slade on edge. She could see it in the way he tightened his grip on his blade.

For his own good she didn't address him. She wanted Slade's attention on her, "Look at me papa."

When he didn't move she tried again, "I said look at me! Please!"

The emotion in her voice must have caught him because he peered over at her. She took another step back and she could see Slade wanting to follow. Everything was going according to plan, "Where are you going? Don't go."

Felicity took another step back and he actually took a step towards her. Taking another step back she stopped before slowing grabbing a backpack on the ground and throwing it across her back, "Come papa. Just you and me. Leave them alone. I need you."

He came closer to her, "Meghan, I need to do this."

Felicity shook her head and hoped her next words would convince him, "No you don't. I need you. Can we go? Somewhere away from this? I don't want to stay here anymore."

The words felt sour as they left her mouth. She didn't want to leave. This was her home. Here with Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Sara she had created a life. Now she had to let them go to save their lives.

"Felicity what are you doing? Run!" Oliver's words echoed through the night. She could see Slade's shoulders tense and his walking came to a pause.

"No!" Felicity shouted as she stepped forward and met Slade. Placing her hands on his shoulders she looked up at her father, "You ignore him. If I am going to run it's going to be with you. I can't do this vigilante stuff anymore," *Lies*, "I want to leave with you," *Lies*, "I need my father. You. I need you." *Lies*

Slade seemed to be in conflict with himself. He went to turn to look at the Queens. She let him even though Oliver began mumbling her name as his body faltered.

"They're not worth it," she voiced in, "Can we go now? Can we go home?" She knew the house was gone but she hoped he would take the bait. They could rebuild. They could spend time away from Starling City. But most importantly they could waste time. If everything went the way she hoped…Oliver would listen and take all the information in. He would come.

But for now she needed the twisted form of her father to come with her. Until a cure was made for Mirakuru she needed him gone and not hurting people anymore. And this was the only solution.

When Slade turned to look back at her she knew she had won. He looked a little downcast and she bet that Oliver had never expected to see that kind of demeanour from such a harsh man. But…he was her papa. And she was his daughter. Things were different with them and she was sure that he still loved her. Somewhere in that twisted mind he still did.

"Where would we go?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Anywhere you want," she took a chance and slipped her hand into his; he gripped it.

"And you'd stay with me?" his doubt seemed to be floating away. Hope transformed him and made him look less menacing.

"As long as you'd have me," she answered with a practiced smile.

This time when she took a step back he followed with no hesitation, no questions, and no stalling. She kept her hand in his as she led him away from what would have been a murder scene. She ignored the cries and the pleading voice of Oliver asking her to come back; to stop. She ignored the life that she was leaving behind. She ignored the things that she was going to lose. She kept her hand steady in his and walked away from Felicity Smoak.

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: Hope you enjoyed this piece. I wanted to take a different route with Slade. I've noticed that the one's with the most anger treat their loved ones with so much care. And with Slade I feel like he is the most lost of all with what the Mirakuru has done to him. He's crazy like a bag of cats but somewhere inside is still the man who cared for people. Anywho, tell me what you think!

Much love dears! *toodles*


	2. Sequel Posted

Sequel has been posted. It's called:

**She Walked Away, Now I Must Follow**

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
